Ron Stoppable: Thou Shall Not Kill
by mouseKappaSig
Summary: After Kim is in a coma, Ron is faced with life without her and looses faith. To top things off Drakken has aquired the help of Monkey Fist and Fugal Lucre to destroy the world. what happens? chapt 4 up. Im new to writing. period. so please critique but
1. All because of the Sabbath

Ron Stoppable: Thou Shall Not Kill

By: MouseKappaSig (A.K.A. Joe Dave)

The mission had gone sour just under an hour ago but the brown eyed freckled blond still wasn't ready to give up. In his arms was the reason he kept going, a beautiful red head whom the angels named Kim Possible, but now she wasn't looking too hot. Her hair was matted and sticky from a long and deep cut that ran across the top of her head and right eye oozing blood. Her left arm hung at a unnatural angle and made several turns where along the way. As far as the blond could tell Kim's arm was destroyed. Her olive cargos were beyond ruined and she sported several third degree burns, and several deep gouges along both her legs and abdomen. The ground shook as the blond was brought out of his analysis of Kim causing him to curse something about a bomb. "DAMN IT," Ron spat tossing Kim over his shoulder, "SORRY KP BUT WE GOT TO JET," he finished, pumping his legs as hard and fast as he could as the doors slid open again.

Ron, strapped into his seat at the front of the Black Hawk chopper, looked over his shoulder at the field medic attending to Kim's wounds. He couldn't remember when if ever he had seen Kim hurt this bad. She had passed out about the time they managed to clear the blast zone and reached the chopper. Since then she hadn't made a sound, and Ron was getting extremely vexed by the whole situation. The medic had told him to get back, not allowing him to be near her, and to top it all off the people that had done this to her had gotten away in that accursed rocket. Ron turned back around to look forward at the desolate looking view of the Pacific Ocean. His own injuries were minor, a cut here , a burn there, nothing a bottle of rubbing alcohol wouldn't cure in a few days, and he cursed himself for not coming with Kim when Wade had told then about the sitch. "All because of the Sabbath..." he mumbled to himself. His eyes watered as he thought of what might have happened if he had not shown up and of what he might have done to prevent what was now his reality. Ron shut his eyes desperate not to let the marines see the tears that were beginning to form there, and remembered how it had all come to this moment.

"_RON...come on you are NOT going to the prom with me dressed in a tux that's older than both of us combined," Kim commanded as she dragged him into Club Banana's men's wear._

_But...but...Kim...why do I have to come along on this shopping trip_?

"_One...because you have to try the blasted thing on. Two...because you have been promising to go shopping with me for over a month, and three..."_ _Kim glared, "if you don't then your not getting so much as another hug from me until you turn 50."_

"_B-but...that...that's not even fair," said the blond dejectedly. But he followed her order and marched into the dressing room with his tux in hand._

"_There, was that so hard?" Kim asked as Ron spun around showing off the tux to her. "Now get dressed and if you don't complain about the rest of the shopping then we'll go get Bueno Nacho, my treat"_

_With that the blond's mouth closed and he ran back into the changing room. Moments later he had returned and the two were on their way to the Mexican oasis._

The chopper bumped from some turbulence bringing Ron out of his thoughts, looking back at Kim who was stabilized but still out, He went back to his thoughts.

_Kim had indeed delivered, Ron's tray was overflowing with all his favorites, nacos, tacos, nachos, and God only knew what else. All of which the boy was devouring like it was nothing but air. Kim had sat beside him and beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake as Rufus shot out of Ron's pocket and landed in the cheese splattering it all over the booth, Ron, and her._

_RUFUS! Kim shouted_.

_The rodent stopped at the sound of his name being yelled and looked up at a very distraught looking teen who was pulling Taco bits from her hair and shirt._

"_Rufus, if your gonna eat like that at least warn me next time,"_ _Kim said finishing the cleaning of her hair._

"_Oh Kim you know he was just excited," laughed Ron _

"_Yeah well next time im gonna see if Wade needs any 'guinea pigs' for his next invention."_

"_She's only pulling you leg little buddy" Ron laughed at the cowering rodent, "weren't you Kim"_

_Kim laughed at the sight of Rufus cowering in fear of her, "yeah, im kidding," she said patting the mole rat on the head who squeaked something Kim thought to be along the lines of , "NOT FUNNY."_

_The teens finished their meals and decided to go see a movie when a familiar four beep tune rang out from Kim's pocket. Thumbing the switch on Kim beamed , "what's the sitch, Wade?"to the heavy set boy on the screen._

_Not much Kim, unless you count Drakken breaking into a Smarty Mart in Upperton and stealing_ _$900,000 worth of electronics," replied the boy._

"_Any ideas what he might be doing with...did you say...Smarty Mart?"_

"_Yeah Drakken took all of the computers and vid games he could carry"_

"_What could he be doing with all of that?" questioned Kim._

"_Not sure...but I'll keep you posted"_

"_Please and thank you."_

_Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and looked at Ron who looked at her with that stupid grin he always had on._

"_What do you think he's up to KP?" asked Ron_

_I honestly have no clue Ron. But knowing Drakken it shouldn't be very hard to crack open. In the mean time...how bout that movie? We can see that 3-D movie, what was it Shark Boi and Lava brat_.

_Kp that movie looks like it sucks nine kinds of ass, why do you want to see that one?_

_Kim stared at him in amusement, "because silly it will be the only one with noone in it," she whispered to him before pulling him into a kiss._

"_OH!"_ _cried Ron as comprehension dawned on his face._

_The movie was over far too soon for either of the teens taste but it was over none the less. As the credits ended and the lights came back on the two stood and slipped out the door into the parking lot and onto Ron's Ninja. With one quick last kiss Ron started the bike and revving the engine shot out of the parking lot and down the road towards Kim's house. Even though it was a Friday Ron was determined to get Kim home before her curfew lest he be on the receiving end of a one way trip to his own personal black hole, as Kim's father had put it. It also didn't help that the Sabbath was tomorrow and he would not be able to do anything else other than go to Temple early that morning. The bike pulled into the Possible driveway and Ron walked Kim to the door, gave her a goodnight kiss that didn't last long enough in Ron's opinion, and wished her a goodnight. With that Kim walked into her home and Ron returned to his bike and went home._

That had been last night Ron thought as he checked on Kim's still form in the back of the chopper. She was looking bad her breathing was shallow but at least she was breathing he sighed. At any rate Ron could see the LZ and the ambulance that waited to take Kim to the Medical center on the Pearl Harbor Naval Base.

No sooner had the chopper touched down than Kim was transferred to the ambulance and rushed to the med center and Ron was being given the once over by the remaining medical officers. They finally left him alone when he assured them that he was fine and they had verified his claims with a quick check of his vitals. Finally he was allowed to leave and he caught a ride to the med center with the returning MO's. He had to make sure Kim was going to be ok, even though everyone assured him that she would survive, he had to make sure for himself.

Ron watched Kim's surgery through the trainee observation window as the doctors set Kim's arm and stitch up her various cuts. The burns, thank God, had not been too severe so they would only need minimal treatment. But Ron knew that they would be giving Kim as much or more trouble than the cuts or her arm when it came down to shear pain. The doctors had stopped what internal bleeding they had found and within a few hours Kim was in the recovery room with her "new friend" Morphine. Ron was allowed in and told to allow her to sleep. He had called Kim's parents and after explaining what he knew sat down at Kim's bedside to wait for her to wake up. The beeping of the heart monitor and the cool air conditioning combined with his own exhaustion and Kim's breathing threatened to lull Ron to sleep and fight it as he did he was soon asleep.

"_WHAT! WHY DID SHE GO OFF WITH OUT ME!"cried Ron as he ran around his room getting into his mission clothes._

"_She said that she wanted you to have a quiet Sabbath and not have to break your tradition again," answered the video feed of Wade on Ron's computer. "You know that whole resting on the seventh day thing."_

"_I know...but she knows that there are exceptions on that rule. And she knows how I feel about her running off on some mission by herself."_

"_Chill Ron, I'm tracking her right now. She's perfectly fine," said the boy as he pulled up a smaller screen showing a blinking red dot that represented Kim's location. "See, she hasn't even broken a sweat" he continued as another window sprang up with Kim's vital signs displayed on it._

"_Oh Ok. So she's fine now, I'm still going so can you get me a ride?"_

"_Yeah Ron...I figured you would so I got your ride already prepped. It'll be at your front yard in 40 seconds."_

_Thanks Wade. And Kim's right you rock._

"_Thanks for the approval," laughed Wade as he blinked off the screen of Ron's computer._

_Ron rushed outside just in time to see a Black Hawk chopper land in the middle of his front yard. He climbed aboard and strapped in as the pilot returned to the air and sped off into the night towards a small Island 100 miles off the coast of Hawaii. The Ride was pretty uneventful even though the pilot tried to figure out who his young passenger was but the closest he got was Don Touchable before Ron shut off his radio to the man fed up with no one being able to remember his name. About 2 hours later Ron was fast roping down onto a black sand beach of a tiny volcanic island. Throwing the pilot a signal Ron started to the small concrete building at the islands center. He hadn't heard the message the pilot had tried relay him from Wade._

_Ron entered the seemingly deserted building and started towards the control room Wade had shown him in the plans earlier. The empty halls were unsettling he thought to himself. He should have run into at least one patrol group if nothing else but for some reason the entire facility was deserted and by the looks of it in a hurry._

"_Good to see you again...wait what's his name again shego?"echoed Drakken's voice from the PA system._

"_I thought you just liked calling him Buffoon_," replied the bored voice of Shego.

"_Oh for the love of God will you two just shut up. Its Stoppable," chimed in the voice of Monkey Fist. "Now get on with it Drakken."_

"_Alright keep you robe on Fist,"snapped Drakken, "well mister...Toppable...was it, oh it doesn't matter. You should know that your Kim Possible is dying to see you...literally. You see buffoon I've grown tired of your and miss Possible's constant interfering and as such I have eliminated the part of the part of the team that can actually stop my plans of world domination. So with her out of the way you will be o f no consequence. Though do feel free to try to save her I do so love a good action movie"_

_Ron was no longer paying Drakken any attention and was desperately searching for Kim. Moments later his search bore fruit and he found Kim lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood, a large data base lay across her left arm, and she looked badly burned. Ron rushed forward and removed the offending database and gingerly checked Kim over. _

_Ron tucked his head just in time to dodge a blow from a ninja, of two feet, that had hoped to cleave off the boys head. Placing Kim back down as gently as possible Ron slid into his fighting stance and prepared for another attack, but the ninja had vanished. Ron tensed ready for the next attack and strained to spot or hear anything in the dark room which to Ron's dismay echoed with every step and breath he or anything else made, thus he could not pinpoint where the attacker was. _

_Another attack came again from behind Ron, but this time the ninja was successful hitting him in the back of the knee, dropping Ron to his knees. This was answered by another ninja who placed a hairy foot into Ron's face bloodying the boy's nose and watering his eyes. Before Ron could recover the two monkey ninjas tackled him from opposite_ _sides one high the other low, spinning the boy where he was and landing his head on the concrete. Stars filled Ron's eyes as he staggered to his feet and prepared for another attack. The first ninja attacked with a knife hand strike towards Ron's throat which much to the ninja's disliking was caught. Ron smiled slightly as he squeezed the assailants tiny hand. Tighter and tighter he squeezed until he heard the sound of the tiny hand crunch under his grip. With his other hand Ron grabbed the screaming monkey and hurled him into the corner of a desk and watched as the monkey flopped to the ground where it lay cradling its broken hand and wrist. Quickly the second monkey recovered his fallen comrade and they both vanished into the shadows as the PA system blared again._

_Well, Well. Look who has defeated two of my better monkey ninjas," echoed the voice of Fist, "I must say that I did not expect them to defeat you but then again they were just a distraction."_

_A panel slide aside on the desk Ron had slammed the ninja into revealing a digital countdown. Ron's eyes widened in horror as the doors to the room slammed shut and locked._

"_It is too bad that I could not kill you myself Stoppable but I have more important things to attend to as of the moment," laughed Fist, "but do know that your death shall not be a waste. After all when you die there shall only be one Monkey Master_. Ta ta mister Stoppable."

_With that the PA shut off leaving Ron to his task, getting himself and Kim most of all out before the whole place went up in a giant fire ball. But how he thought._

"_Wait the Kimmunicator"_

_Ron thumbed the on button on the device and was greeted by Wade. "No time Wade see if you can unlock these doors as of yesterday man" Ron glanced at the count down...10 "Lets make it fast Wade 10 seconds left"_

"_OK, OK"_ replied Wade, his fingers flying at blazing speed.

_5...4...3..._

"_Ok, Done" cried Wade as the doors slide open and Ron putting Kim over his shoulder bolted as fast as his legs could carry him._

_..2...1...0..._

_The explosion rocked the building sending shockwaves down the entire length of the structure. Ron didn't care though, all he had to do was out run the resulting fire ball, no big,... right_? _Over head a rocket blasted off from the mouth of the volcano on board were Drakken, Shego, Fist and six of his best ninjas, and a terrified Frugal Lucre_.


	2. A Major Sitch and Guidance

Ron Stoppable: Thou Shall Not Kill

By: MouseKappaSig (aka: Joe Dave)

Chapter 2: A Major Sitch and Guidance

"_Kim...Kim, wake up. Don't even think of letting go. Wake up," pleaded Ron as he climbed into the Black Hawk Chopper._

"_Sir,_"_ the field medic interrupted, "sir, you have to move there isn't enough room for you back here, and I need to tend to her wounds."_

"_B-But I..."stammered Ron taken aback at the order he was just given. "I have to..."_

"_I said MOVE!" shouted the medic and throwing Ron towards the front of the chopper_ _returned to treating Kim as best he could._

Ron was awakened abruptly by the sound of Kim's parents entering the room followed by her twin brothers she referred to as the Tweebs. Mrs. Dr. Possible rushed forward and had enveloped Ron in a vice-like hug before he could even register completely what was going on or even where he was. That was until the ominous beeping of Kim's heart monitor dragged Ron's attention kicking and screaming back to reality.

"Oh Ronald, thank God. How's Kim," asked Mrs. Dr. Possible loosening her hold on the boy.

"I...I don't know...the doctors said she would be fine in the end...but..."Ron began, "but she hasn't moved since they finished the surgery. And ..."

Ron's eyes began to fill with tears as he continued, "and she has all these tubes and machines..."

Mrs. Possible pulled Ron back to her chest, "Shhh...Ronald its going to be ok. No one blames you, least of all us. We know how much Kim means to you.

Mr. Possible approached his wife and Ron, but turned slightly going between Kim's bed and the two. Taking Kim's hand he knelt beside his daughter, her best friend, and his wife. His mouth opened and closed several times but when nothing came out he turned to Ron and patting the boy on the back gave him a wordless thanks. The Tweebs, Jim and Tim, stood perfectly still and watched as time stopped in the little room with nothing but the constant beep of the heart monitor perforating the silence.

Two weeks had passed since Kim's surgery and she still had not waken. On the bright side her heart beat was stronger as was her breathing, she was responding to light but as far as all CAT and MRI scans were concerned there was little hope of Kim waking today or by the dance witch was only three days away. A fact that had Ron beyond bummed, not to mention over half of Middleton High. Even Monique couldn't bring Ron out of his thoughts. He even passed up tickets to the GWA which told everyone near him that he was in it deep. To top it off everyone seemed to be avoiding Ron's gaze as if they were trying to keep from infringing upon what some were calling his own personal funeral march. Everyone except Bonnie, the brown haired bimbo made it her own personal goal to remind Ron every time she saw him that she considered him to be useless and on one occasion even blamed him for Kim's condition.

"HEY LOSER! YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON KIM HASN'T GOTTEN BETTER IS BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S STAYING IN THAT COMA," mocked Bonnie.

She never saw what happened after that, but Mr. Barkin did. All Bonnie knew was that she woke up in the nurse's office with a black eye and bloody nose.

"Why did you do it Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin demanded, "ANSWER ME!"

Ron never moved, he gave no hint that he was even listening. His eyes were glued to his still balled up fist and to the bit of Bonnie's blood that was coagulating on his knuckles.

"STOPPABLE, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"..."

"Fine, Stoppable. You leave me no choice. You are suspended for a week, you will not be allowed to attend the dance and I will be phoning your parents."

"Is that all," Ron said in a tone that told everyone he couldn't care less.

"No. It's not, Stoppable...I want to know one thing."

Ron stopped and shot him a glance as he turned the door knob. "What would that be?"

"How did it feel? Was the juice worth the squeeze?"Barkin smiled.

"Every. Last. Drop." Ron replied smiling as he closed the door behind him.

"So your not grounded?"asked Wade, "Man if I did that I would be on the receiving end of the longest lecture know to man. Not to mention the years of grounding I would receive, but I guess your 'rents understand why you did it."

"Yeah, I think Barkin did too. Something about his smile when he asked me if it was worth it." mused Ron as he watched his computer screen where an image of Wade stared back.

"Interesting. So you heard anything new about Kim?"

"Nothing you don't already know...unless you have something"Ron replied hopefully

"Nope, sorry ma...hold on"

Wade fell silent as he messed around on his computer before turning back to face the now confused looking blond.

"We just had a hit on the site. Its from ...FRUGAL LUCRE AND COMPANY!"

"Say what?"

"Hold on Ron, streaming the video..."

A moment later Wade's face was replaced by that of the sniveling Frugal Lucre, along with Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist standing behind him.

"Greetings Vorld. For zose of u whoz don't as of yet know mine name, I am FRUGAL LUCRE," bragged the pathetic excuse of a villain in his fake Russian accent. " Mine comrades and I..."

"OH for the LOVE OF CHRIST! WILL YOU STOP THAT AND TALK LIKE A HUMAN," snarled Shego as she grabbed the back of Lucre's chair with a hand engulfed in green flames.

"AH...y-yes. As I was saying, I and my comrades are now prepared to take the world as our own. We, that is to say I, have created a computer virus that upon its activation will shut down every last piece of medical equipment in the world, respectively killing everyone on life support and severely reducing the chances for survival of anyone in an ICU around the globe. Also with the loss of all medical databases the search for curses to diseases like AIDS, cancer, and the Ebola virus, will be crushed as the total collected knowledge is lost forever...And thats just phase one."

There was a pause in the action on the video as Dr. Drakken stepped forward to take center stage.

"Yes," Drakken coughed clearing his throat, "Phase two of our devious scheme is this. Once the virus has shut down all medical equipment it will change its prime directive and begin a countdown that upon reaching zero will launch five Nuclear Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles from each county that has them. This will of course kill 90 percent of the global population. Those of you that survive will be given what medical attention is available. Sadly many of you will still not survive, leaving my self and my colleagues to rule over the few 100 thousand or so that are left. And with the rest of the world destroyed, we will be free to rebuild it in our image. So sorry."

With that the video ended and Wade reappeared on the screen.

"Do you have a trace yet Wade?" Ron asked.

"Not yet. The signal was bounced off every satellite in orbit. It's gonna take some time to track down but Ron...," Wade replied as he let his fingers fly over the keyboard.

"I know Wade...Kim."replied the blond dryly, "find out where they are and let me know as soon as you have anything."

"Will do...and Ron..."

"Yeah"

"We will stop them..."

"I know." sighed Ron looking at his alarm clock, "but it's late so I'm gonna get some sleep. Im gonna go see someone bright and early tomorrow. Night Wade."

"Night Ron," answered Wade before his image clicked off the screen.

Ron awoke at 5:00 am the next morning. Had it been a normal day he might have gotten up around 6:30 and that was only if he wanted to be early to school. Being suspended he had no reason to get up this early, but he wanted to talk to Rabbi Katz and temple was at least 8 miles away. Yawning, he stretched and slithered out from under the covers and out of bed. The cool carpet caressed his feet as he planted them down and stood. Crossing the room he grabbed a shirt and some cargos, walked out his door, down the hall and stairs, through the kitchen and out the door into the cool dawn. Rufus never even noticed him leaving as he was asleep in an open sock drawer.

By the time Ron arrived at Temple the sun was already long into its route across the sky. It had to be at least 9:00 he thought to himself. Rabbi Katz would be in his office finishing some sort of paperwork or something; Ron was sure that he would have time for a long talk. And with that, Ron crossed the threshold of the sacred building and after knocking walked into Rabbi Katz's office.

The office was nothing special, it was just like any one could see at any law office. Four walls, a window behind a desk that was littered with random papers and trinkets, and a book shelf that took up most of the far wall. Despite the rather plain appearance of the room its atmosphere was welcoming and warm. Rabbi Katz sat at his desk with his feet propped up on top of it. In his hands was a book titled, "The Endless Waltz of Good an Evil." Upon seeing Ron enter the Katz marked his place and setting the book aside smiled up at Ron.

"Good morning Ronald," Rabbi Katz greeted with a smile, "I was wondering when you were going to make an visit. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come by. Pull up a chair. How are you my boy?"

Ron took a seat and sighing began to explain what was on his mind.

"Rabbi Katz, what do you know about life and death?"

"Well my dear boy...that all depends on what it is you wish to know. Are you worried for yourself or...are you worried about Kim? Or maybe you have something else on your mind. Hmmm? Like maybe the whole incident at school yesterday."

"...", Ron's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Yes I know about yesterday, and about miss Possible. In fact there isn't much about you I don't know Ronald, you mother and father do an excellent job at keeping me in the loop. And while what you did yesterday may have had a very fulfilling feeling to it, you know that as a...Man...that it was not right. But im not going to lecture you. You have questions and I believe I can answer some of them."

"U-ummmm. Y-yeah. Rabbi...I was wandering what the Almighty said about..."

"Death? Ronald the Almighty said that we should not fear death, but embrace it as it is his way of calling back those He deems ready to return to Him. Your friend..Kim...is very dear to you and it's only natural to question His choice, but Ronald,...you must never doubt that His plan will not work out for the best."

"But Rabbi Katz. I can't see the good in His plan. I see all these people suffering on the news everyday, I see the diseased of the world cry out and never receive any help. Then there are people like Drakken and Charles Manson who deserve worse than death and...it never gets any better. I'm beginning to question if God even cares anymore, or worse still if He even exists."

Rabbi Katz stroked his beard and thinking a moment replied, "Those are awfully mature thoughts. And I too had them when I was your age. Why does God let everything happen on the earth as it does? Why not just step in and fix everything. If he was Almighty then why did he do nothing? My boy to this day I have yet to figure out what His plans are for me let alone the rest of the world. All I can tell you is that God works in mysterious ways. And then you have to remember that God gave man Free Will, the ability to know right from wrong, to choose to follow Him or to forsake Him. So...If man has all these things then why do we still have problems. Because Ronald, unlike you most people have taken a different path, one that is easy but full of sin. You and your friend Kim chose the path that many are afraid to tread as it offer very little along the way but promises. Promises that you can not see or perceive but have to keep faith that they are there. It's a hard thing to do in this day in age. Who knows, if the Almighty feels it necessary and fit to call your Kim back to Himself then there is nothing you can do but rejoice in the knowledge that she is with Him in his Kingdom, but remember, in this life God will test your soul. This may be but one of many tests in your life. Now,...Is there anything else Ronald?"

"Yes,"Ron replied weakly, "oh how do I say this...you see...there were...some people involved in Kim getting hurt. They felt no remorse in what they did. They even laughed about it..."

"Ah... the old need for revenge. It's natural to have such feelings when a situation such as your's is involved, but you must not act on those emotions as to follow them to the extent I believe you are thinking would break one of His sacred Commandments, Thou Shall Not Kill. And Ronald, even though we as Jews do not recognize Jesus as the messiah he did have a pretty good handle on the whole revenge thing. I believe if I'm not mistaken he said, "judge not..lest you be judged." Is there anything else my boy?"

"No Rabbi. That's all I needed," answered Ron.

"Very well Ronald. Think about what I said. And for heaven's sake boy, don't be a stranger. Now run along, Im sure you have something better to do than to listen to a old man all day,"smiled Rabbi Katz as Ron left his office.

It was well past noon when Ron left the Temple, the words of Rabbi Katz echoed in his mind as his feet carried him automatically down the road.

"Ron...can I get your order,"Ned asked again pulling Ron out of his musing.

"Oh sorry Ned...ummm. Two nacos, a burrito, and large coke."Ron said surprised that he was in Bueno Nacho.

Ron payed got his food and took a seat at the same booth he, Kim and Rufus had shared all those weeks ago. They felt like an eternity to the blond, who prodded a naco with his finger until it fell apart, that they had all been happy and talking about prom, when his biggest problem was Kim dragging him all through the mall. It was 8:00 pm when Monique walked in and woke him from his daydream, his food had long since gone cold and uneaten.


	3. BADDIES FOUND

Ron Stoppable: Thou Shall Not Kill

By: MouseKappaSig (aka Joe Dave)

I know many of you are wandering when this will become M rated. Give me one maybe two more chapters. R&R "please and thank you"

BADDIES FOUND

* * *

Monique stared at the blond in unabashed horror and confusion. Here sat Ron Stoppable, partner and best friend of Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, in the middle of Bueno Nacho with a tray of his favorite foods and at any other point in time he would be up to his elbows in cheese and sporting the world's largest grin. But this was not just any time and she knew it. She had heard that he had been suspended from school and had assumed that he would be cooped up in his house, but when Ronald's mother said she had not seen him all day on account of his trip to Temple, she knew of only one place he would go. And that is where she found her friend, sitting in their usually booth staring at an untouched meal hours old. 

"Ron man, what's your malfunction?" Mon asked with a weak humor in her tone. "Did they cancel Naco night again," she finished realizing that this was not a normal funk for him. "Ron...?"

The blond said nothing as he looked up from the now freezing cuisine, his eyes glazed over from the hours of thought. He seemed to burn through Monique as he observed he from across the table. "Oh...hey Mon...what's up," he said putting on a fake grin.

"Don't you give me that BS , Ron Stoppable. What is up with you? I mean come on, look at you. You look like you just went eight rounds in the ring with Steel Toe, you haven't even touched your food and from what Ned told me you have been here almost long enough to own the place.," she exclaimed throwing her hands up. "I know your upset about Kim but you have never been this bad even when she stopped talking to you for 3 days. SO SPILL."

Ron's expression never changed as he answered through his fake smile, "It's nothing Monique, I swear. You know me, I'm always over reacting to things like this. It's just one of my usual funks. It just seems worse because Kim is always there to balance me out."

"Ron Stoppable, that is the biggest load of HORSE SHIT I have ever heard," cried Mon gaining some rather nasty looks from an elderly couple two tables down. "I know for a fact that you left your house before you parents were even awake and went to Temple. I also know that this is not your normal over reacting because you haven't even touched your food. What is going on with you? I mean, I can understand the whole Bonnie thing, hell after I heard what she did I caught her after cheer practice in the parking lot, but you are scareing me along with everybody else in school. You're not yourself."

"Wait, wait, wait. You jumped Bonnie!" interrupted Ron, "in the school parking lot?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. We are talking about you. Why are you..."

"Its nothing I tell you. Im fine. I just needed to think things through. That's all. I swear,"Ron interrupted again, annoyance slipping into his tone. He couldn't bring himself to tell Monique that he was truly terrified by the fact that Drakken and his cronies had the ability at this given moment to end Kim's life with the push of an enter key. The only positive thing about this was they had yet to launch their virus and that they knew nothing of Kim's condition, otherwise they would have proceeded just to make sure Kim died. However much hope that gave the blond, he still knew time was running out and Kim hadn't made much progress towards recovery. He would have to do something soon if she stood any chance.

"All right Ron. If your going to stick with that story, I'm not going to keep asking. But you listen here baby boy, the moment you want to talk..."

"I will Mon. I promise" replied Ron as he got up leaving Monique sitting at the table and threw the uneaten food in the trash as he headed off into the darkness outside.

* * *

Ronald's feet went back into auto pilot as they carried him down the road towards his house. He was drifting off into thought again when the Kimmunicator he had taken from Kim's mission pants sang its familiar four beet song. Ron started at the sudden noise and pulled the blue device out of his pocket seeing the young face of Wade. "What up Wade? Found Drakken's hideout yet?" he asked hopefully. 

"Hey Ron. No sorry, I'm still looking but I thought you would want to know that Kim has been transferred from the Pearl Harbor Med Facility to Upperton Specialty Hospital."

"Its about time, its been two weeks since I last saw her. Any idea what room she's in?"

"Yeah she's in room 546, I have to warn you though, she's not doing much better since you saw her last. Though she is making some progress. Just don't expect to much."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks Wade. Keep looking for Drakken."

"Will do Ron. Take it easy, Wade out."

With that the screen switched off and Ron putting the device back into his pocket turned and headed towards Upperton and Kim. He wondered why it had taken so long to get her near home but figured it must have been for the best, after all they were the doctors not him. Maybe the Doctors Possible would be there when he arrived.

* * *

Ron walked through the sliding double doors into the lobby of the gargantuan medical facility. The decor was set up so that it offered a bit of comfort to the depressing building, but it was wasted on Ron. He strode strait to the reception desk and after a moment of inquiries was on his way towards the ICU wing, where Kim's room was. Moments later he rounded a corner and ran head long into Mrs Dr. Possible. "Oh dear, Ronald. Sorry bout that, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Ron notice she was dressed in her scrubs and looked as thought she had just come out of a surgery and gave her a desperate quizzical look. 

"Oh no," she said hurriedly seeing the boy's face, "Kim is not in any worse condition. I just got transferred here so I could be close by if something did happen. I just got out of a surgery on, of all people, Bonnie Rockwaller. Can you believe it she was found unconscious in the school parking lot with her arm broken in two places and a hyper extended ankle. Monique brought her in. Said she wasn't acting right in cheer practice like she was off somewhere else. But you're here to check up on Kimmie."

Ron nodded making a mental note to ask Monique about what she actually did to Bon-Bon, even as he crushed a feeling that she got less than she deserved.

"Well go on in Ron. It'll do Kim some good for you to be near her again. If you want I will arrange it so you can stay overnight."

Ron smiled slightly, "Thanks Dr. P. I'd like that."

"Not a problem hon. Now go on in."

* * *

Ron turned the knob to Kim's door and pushed it open, where he was greeted by the sight of his best friend laying in a bed surrounded on all sides by various machines. Most of the machines Ron had only seen on ER and had little knowledge of what they actually did but he knew enough that he could pick out the respirator, heart monitor, and IV drip. She did look a little better, but it might have been the fact that she was at least home and he could drop by when ever he wanted now. Ron moved one the machines that was keeping track of her brain activity to the side a bit as he pulled up a chair and laid his head next to hers. Taking her hand in his Ron fell asleep. She was near and alive and for now that was all that mattered he thought as he last conscious thought for the night drifted away. 

"_Ron...Ron...HEY RON WAKE UP," Kim yelled as she pounced onto his sleeping form, "wake up, sleepy head. We're supposed to go out to day and you mom says you're not going anywhere until you clean your room."_

"_Huh...OWWWW! WHAT THE...,"_ _cried Ron as Kim landed on his stomach, "what's the big idea jumping on me like a trampoline?"_

"_I sowwy_ _Ronnie," mocked Kim staring at Ron with her puppy dog pout, "but you need to clean your room or you mom wont let you leave the house. And you promised me dinner and a movie."_

"_Aw man...not the pout. Anything but the pout...man. Ok get off of me so I can pick up."_

Darkness flooded the scene as time rewound to an eleven year old Kim and Ron on the first day of Christmas break, as snow filled the black void of Ron's subconscious.

"_KP...hey KP," cried the freckled blond as he ran up the walk towards his best friend, "Its time for Snowman Hank. Break out the egg nog and lets chill."_

"_Hey Ron, Happy Chanukah_!" _returned Kim as she pulled the boy into a hug._

"_No time for that KP, Snowman Hank demands our attention. After all he only comes around once a year."_

"_Ok ,Ok. Chill Ron lets go in and get some egg nog and we will sit down and watch it," Kim giggled._

"_Boo-ya!"_

Ron was pulled from his slumber by the sound of a nurse coming into the room to check on Kim's vitals. Ron's hand was still gripping Kim's, he gave it a squeeze as the nurse left the room and checked his watch. Its was 7:30 am. He had slept the entire night away and he noticed that his stomach hated him. After all he hadn't eaten in two days and his stomach was letting him know about its mood with a series of growls and gurgles. Admitting defeat Ron began to stand, not wanting to leave Kim's side though he hesitated, but it didn't matter. The so sooner than he had let her hand down and kissed her forehead than Mrs. Dr. Possible entered the room with a bag of Bueno Nacho in one hand and a furious naked mole rat in the other.

Dr. Possible smiled at him as she set the food and Rufus on a table in the corner of the room. "Monique called last night. She said you hadn't even touched your food yesterday and from what I got out of your mother you didn't eat anything yesterday or the day before. So I got you some breakfast burritos. And I'm not leaving until you eat every last bite. We can't have you getting sick from starving to death. Now can we," she said.

"I...I just had a lot on my mind. Didn't feel like eating. No big."argued Ron.

"Yes Big. Ron you can't starve yourself over Kim. It wont do you or her any good. Now hush and eat," demanded the elder Possible.

"Yes Ma'am"

There was no more argument from the boy and Rufus leapt onto his shoulder from the table as Ron satisfied Dr. P and his stomachs complaints. After he had finished and cleaned up the mess, Ron returned to his seat next to Kim. He took her hand an gave it a squeeze, tears threatened his eyes as he looked upon her, but he stopped them as he looked at Dr. P. She was looking very tired and Ron could tell she wasn't getting much sleep. "What's up Dr. P? You look way thrashed. Are you sleeping ok?"

"I slept better last night knowing you were here with Kimmie, but no,...I'm not. Wade gave me the low down of Drakken's latest scheme. Mr. Dr. Possible knows too. They are using the space center's computers to track him down but it has me worried. That's all.," she said as she sobbed lightly, "I know its stupid. I trust that Wade and James can stop this computer virus but it's the fact that Drakken is actually capable of such an atrocity that bothers me the most. Not to mention that Kim is in a Coma, what parent should have to deal with that?"

Ron sat listening to the elder Possible as he held Kim's hand squeezing it slightly every few minutes. At least he wasn't the only person in the world to feel as helpless as he did. Mrs. Possible crossed the gap between the two and wrapped Ron in a hug, "thank you Ronald. For being the best friend and pseudo-son that you are to us. I know that you love Kim and she, you. Just remember that you will always have a home at our place. No matter what," Dr. Possible dried her eyes and sighed, "well I have to go on my rounds now. Ronnie you watch over my Kimmie."

"Not a problem Dr. P," smiled Ron as he returned Mrs. Possible's hug and watched as she left.

Ron squeezed Kim's hand and placed Rufus next to her head where the little guy curled up beside her head and slept. Ron grabbed the remote to the TV and turned to the news, maybe there was something he could use to find Drakken or at least take his mind off all the feelings he battled in his mind.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator brought Ron to his senses. TV was such a waste, 500 channels and not a damn thing on. He pulled the offending noise maker out and thumbed the on switch, bringing up Wade's smiling face.

"RON, We have a lock,"cried Wade as he pulled up a map of Alaska, "according to all my sources Drakken and company are broadcasting from a captured military base 100 miles east of Gnome, a place called Fort Hitchfield. Here's the bad news Fort Hitchfield houses four Triton Class Nuclear Missiles."


	4. Drakken's got a gunOR Failed entry

Ron Stoppable: Thou Shall Not Kill

By. MouseKappaSig (aka Joe Dave)

Author NOTES:

WARNING: the following chapters may contain material that some may find offensive. If you don't want to see graphic depictions of violence and what not stop here.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (So no complaining to me)

Now on with the tale...

* * *

"How long have Drakken and his bunch been at the base, Wade?" Ron asked as he pulled his black sweater over his head.

"As far as I can tell they have only been operating there since Monday of this week. So only three days...but that is just a educated guess, mind," answered Wade as he pulled up a classified blue print of the Alaskan military base, "but as of right now, that's the least of our worries. I've been keeping tabs on activity at the base since I found it and I'm not liking what I see. Drakken has been around Frugal Lucre all day and they seem to be preparing to upload the virus to the facility's database."

"SHIT," cried Ron as he fastened his belt and headed for his door, "How long do we have?"

"Not sure, but if I'm not mistaken a virus of that magnitude will take some time to get going even on the military's systems. We probably have about six hours after it's upload to try and shut it down before phase one is completed. But it will take three hours to get there from Middleton leaving..."

"Three hours to stop the end of the world. No Big, Wade. You got me a ride yet?"

"Yeah, called in a major favor for it so don't break it. While you're gone I'll try and get an anti-virus ready to counteract Drakken. "

"OK. First, thanks and second, I'm hurt. Since when have I broken anything," retorted Ron as he closed his front door behind him.

"Well...there was that..."

"Never mind, Wade. Just make sure you get the virus shut down ASAP."

"Will do Ron . Wade out."

The high pitched whine of a jet engine came into audible range, and moments later a black X-Plane hovered twenty feet above the streets of Middleton in front of Ron's house. Ron waited with baited breath as the black wraith of a vehicle lowered to the ground and allowed him to climb into the back seat before the plane rose again and shot off into the night. The sudden acceleration forced Ron into his seat as the plane broke the sound barrier within a mile of it's last position. "Well looks like noone is going to get any sleep tonight," he thought to himself watching the lights of his neighborhood click on and disappear into the distance. Ron closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Kim and Wade, pulled out the Kimmunicator and began to study the base's plans.

* * *

Drakken paced back and forth in front of the control panel he and Lucre had just finished assembling. He glanced at the machine verifying that the gauges all were indeed showing green, then up to a 30x15 screen that displayed a map of the globe littered with pinpricks of light that represented major cities and towns. In the bottom right corner of the screen a window showed the progress of his virus and gave a countdown to its completion. 3H:15M:45S... "LUCRE! GET IN HERE. NOW," bellowed Drakken. Seconds later Frugal Lucre ran into the room gasping for breath at the effort

"WHAT!" cried Lucre, "what do you want, now?"

Drakken clinched his fist at the cheap excuse for a villain that had suddenly grown a backbone, "Why is the this taking so long to launch. Kim Possible and her Buffoon will be here long before your pathetic virus will even have a chance to infect anything."

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED? GOD I thought you had deleted something. Just chill that file is huge over 200 Gigs, so naturally its going to take some time. Just be patient and keep your skin on, Smurf. Team Possible doesn't know where we are. HELL I don't even know where we are exactly." Lucre complained as he turned on his heel and walked out leaving a very shocked and confused Drakken standing there with his mouth agape.

"Well, well. Someone grew some balls, didn't they DR. D," laughed Shego as she emerged from the shadows. "Why wont you let Lucre know where he is exactly?"

"Now is not the time, Shego. Where have you been for the past few days?"

"No where important...just a little recon...in Upperton,"she replied through a sadistic smile.

"OH really? And what, may I ask, did you find?"

"A carrot..."

Drakken arched an eyebrow in confusion, "excuse me? Why in the wide world of evil sports would I care about a CARROT?"

" Uh huh... You know I really don't see how you call yourself a genius..."

"SHEGO I grow impatient"

"Chill blue boy I'm just rattling your cage. What I meant was...I found out that Kim Possible is in a coma and has been since that volcanic island incident.."

"You mean that...she ...that I could...OH THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD."

"Yeah...you could actually pull this off."

"Im SO happy." Drakken cried as he danced around the room, "Shego come here."

"Wha..."

Before Shego could finish her thought Drakken silenced her by pulling her into a deep lip lock. Her eyes shot wide in horror as he pulled away and began laughing. But this wasn't his usual villain laugh, it was full of demonic undertones. To her it sounded truly insane, and it scared her. How was that possible, Drakken could never be frightening, even babies laughed at him most of the time, but now here in the light of the computer screen and florescent lighting he was truly terrifying. His laughter died, not soon enough to suit Shego, and he turned back to her. "Where is Monkey Fist," he hissed though a sadistic grin, "its time he removed the other part of Team Possible. Bring me the Buffoon's head."

"Why. He doesn't really matter anymore does he?" asked Shego as she tried to get the taste of Drakken's tongue out of her mouth..

"It's a matter of ...Pride, Shego."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron put the Kimmunicator back into his pocket when the pilot radioed him that the jump zone was going to be coming up in the next ten seconds, and prepared to pull the ejection release. Seconds later Ron reached over his head and pulled the ejection release and was jettisoned into the pitch black of the moonless night sky. Achieving his apex, Ron experienced a moment of weightlessness before his chair dropped from under him and he began his free fall towards the frozen Alaskan tundra. He counted to 20 before pulling his chute well under the radar range of the base, after all he wanted the element of surprise on his side. Moments later he touched down behind a grove of fir trees, and after removing his chute began the two mile run to Fort Highfield. He sped though the grove of trees quite quickly but stopped as he neared the edge of the trees. In front of him was two square miles of nothing, no trees, bushes, or cover of any kind. Twin guard towers patrolled the wasteland with spot lights and Ron could easily see that atop the towers were a matching set of .50 cal anti-personnel machine guns that he had no desire to deal with. After a minute of assessing area, Ron took a deep breath and started off across the no man's land. _At least there isn't a moon tonight, _he thought to himself as he dodged one of the searchlights. He never even saw the motion detector as he sprinted past it.

* * *

Inside the base alarms were blaring. Drakken was swearing and turning various shades of red as his henchmen bumbled their simple tasks of checking what the situation was. For one henchman, Stevens, in particular it was not going to matter as Drakken, in his frustration, had pulled a .45 Desert Eagle and ventilated Stevens' skull. The body slumped to the floor as grey matter and blood pooled around him from a two inch hole in the henchman's forehead. "NOW GET ME A STATUS REPORT, OR IM GOING TO HAVE SOME TARGET PRACTICE!" screamed Drakken crossing the room in a slow arch across the assembled henchmen. With that they ran to their assigned stations and in moments had a video feed of Ron slipping nearer towards the base.

"This...is...EXCELLENT," laughed Drakken as he watched the feed, "the buffoon has come to us. Like lambs to the slaughter... Monkey Fist, are you ready?"

"You don't have to yell, Drakken. Yes I am prepared to destroy the pretender. Now shut up blue boy." replied Fist in a very bored voice.

"Don't you get uppity with me monkey boy. Now get your mutated carcass moving, get your ninjas, get out there, and bring me the buffoon...ALIVE. I want him to suffer before he dies." Drakken laughed as he turned to Shego. "I want Lucre in here now. We need to make some preparations for the buffoon."

Shego returned moments later with Lucre in tow. "SIT," she hissed as she forced him into a chair at the main consol.

"Lucre, I want this screen to show me the progress of the virus in an up to the second display. I want the buffoon to know the exact moment he failed to rescue his Kim Possible."

"Very well, I will have it tell you exactly when Upperton and Middleton go offline." replied Lucre. "Stoppable will know a pain of loss like no other at my hand."

* * *

Ron had made it past the search lights and was catching his breath against one of the guard towers. Luckily the lights didn't search the base of the towers, so Ron was safe for the moment. Or so he thought. High over head eight small black figures climbed slowly towards the unsuspecting blond below. Once the figures were within ten feet of the ground they leapt from the tower to land silently in the pitch black of the night where they quickly and quietly surrounded the boy and waited for orders from their master. Monkey Fist gazed lazily down at the unknowing blond from the top of the tower, he so longed to kill the pretender here and now, but he knew very well that Drakken had meant business, after all he had shot Stevens, who rumor had it had been Drakken's cousin. _"Ah well at least I will get the pleasure of watching him die." _Fist thought to himself as he nodded to his monkey ninjas below.

The air exploded with the bestial howls of the monkey ninjas as they burst from the darkness towards Ron. Ron never saw them coming as the quickest ninja buried a hairy fist into his solar plexus, doubling Ron over as another ninja smashed Ron over the head with a staff. Ron's eyes lulled in their sockets and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Moments later Monkey Fist stepped from the shadows and after kicking Ron in the gut, sending him flying into the guard tower, picked up the boy and dragged him inside the complex.

* * *

Oh No. A cliff to jump off. what will you do. I you have even read this far. ah well. please Review for me and let me know what you think so far. next chapt coming soon.


End file.
